buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
International Peacekeeping Force
The United Nations International Peacekeeping Force (UNIPF), later simply the International Peacekeeping Force (IPF) is a global-spanning military force dedicated to preserving international peace, defending Earth from alien attack, and protecting global stability. It was originally a semi-autonomous agency under the command of the United Nations, but was given a greater degree of independence in 2013. The IPF is among the greatest threats to Emperor Bog's attempts to conquer Earth, and it is nominally an ally of the Butt-Ugly Martians. History The IPF was founded after the Europan Raid of 1991, in which raiders from the moon Europa crash landed onto Earth, specifically Berlin, and began indiscriminately attacking humans in the city while plundering for loot. NATO, USSR, and local forces each attempted to drive back the invaders, who they held both a territory and numbers advantage against. However, the chaos led to multiple exchanges of fire between NATO and USSR forces in the area, leading to worries by both sides that the other was using the confusion to begin an invasion. United Nations ambassadors attempted to deescalate the situation. but failed to sufficiently convince either side to back down. Commanders on either side worried both about the potential for Europan forces to regroup and attack during a truce, and the possibility for their rival side to attack them. This situation continued for three days, with each side becoming increasingly paranoid, until an unknown CIA operative convinced the USSR's General Secretary to agree to truce. Reports seem to indicate the two had previous history. After a truce was reached, USSR and NATO forces worked side by side, clearing out the raiders with ease. The UN had lost a great amount of trust from world powers due to their minimal success in reaching a truce. As a result, the Security Council met to propose a new organization: a response force containing members from nations on every continent, that could respond to international emergencies without being tied down by politics. This proposal slowly evolved until it was ratified by 1994. Third Martian Invasion The first major conflict the UNIPF was involved with was Infi-Knight's invasion of Earth in 2005. Due to a temporary global communications blackout, the UNIPF was left without orders to recieve from the United Nations Security Council, and thus chose to act on its own intelligence. Spearheaded by their flagship, the Albatross, UNIPF forces aided various national forces in securing local control, aided in communications between international forces, and attacked various strategic targets to slow down the Martian war effort. On December 31st, UNIPF ace Mobius One scored 29 air-to-air kills against Martian air-superiority fighters during the Battle of Cape Canaveral, while the USAF and NASA worked to launch a communications satellite in the chaos. Afterwords, he was awarded the Air Force Meritorious Civilian Service Award for his efforts, as he was not technically a USAF pilot at the time. Later in January of 2006, the Albatross launched what its captain percieved to be a suicide mission against the Martian flagship Black Olympus, hoping to cripple it long enough for the rest of Earth's forces to regroup. Fortunately, by the time it arrived, Infi-Knight had been killed and Martian forces were already in disarray, allowing the Albatross to destroy the Black Olympus without major casualties. Post-War The UNIPF was sparingly deployed following the Third Martian Invasion and the subsequent mop up operations against Martian forces stranded on the planet. During this time, the UNIPF leadership began to grow tired of UN bureaucracy, as it often slowed down their response to Martian holdouts and their actions against civilian forces. In 2008, the UNIPF deployed a battalion of peacekeepers in Africa to aid local forces and refugees against Chitzok, but could not turn the tide against the Warlord's onslaught. UNIPF air forces preformed 83 surgical strikes against Chitzok's forces, and the UNIPF Phoenix and its escorts patrolled the Arabian and Red Seas for pirates allied with the warlord, but failed to break his army. In 2009, Saudi Arabian intelligence officers managed to trace Chitzok's personal phone and relay its location to the United Nations. Shortly after, the UNIPF sent Mobius One in to assassinate him, using a laser-guided bomb to level his palace. In September 2009, the UNIPF sent Albatross to secure air superiority over Area 51 during the battle there, and hovered in the airspace for several hours before US forces regained control. Later, UNIPF forces helped rescue the USS Ronald Reagan from Venusian privateers in the Pacific Ocean. HADES Uprising In 2011, Martian operatives began smuggling weaponry to various arms dealers across the globe. UNIPF forces were occasionally deployed upon the discovery of one of these networks, but most of the smugglers managed to avoid detection due to their small craft and exploitation of blindspots in the global satellite network. Later, the arms dealers who purchased these weapons from Mars had most of their stock purchased from an unknown buyer. Meanwhile, this buyer also put heavy investment into purchasing as much salvaged Area 51 technology as possible. On December 21st, 2011, the terrorist organization known as HADES, whose roots can be traced back to a German Experimental Technology Unit, began a series of attacks on the eastern United States and Western Europe. Local forces managed to deal with these attacks fairly reliably, but the resultant casualties and chaos prompted the UN Security Council to move in large amounts of UNIPF peacekeepers in the region. However, these attacks were in actuality a diversion, and in the confusion HADES sleeper cells activated across the globe, overtaking various locations seemingly randomly. Notably, HADES made up for its small membership through the use of experimental UAV fleets, using hundreds of drone fighters to wipe out otherwise superior forces. On December 30th, UNIPF naval squadrons launched from the Albatross launched a simultaneous operation with air forces on besieged points in the United States; the former attacking a HADES fighter squadron patrolling the California coastline while the later took back Apollo Research Park in Oregon. Both operations were initially a massive success, but the California squadrons were suddenly ambushed by a massive airship carrying dozens of drones and onboard missile launchers. Exhausted, the naval units were devastated by HADES drones, and were forced to retreat back to the Albatross. Two days later, the UNIPF decided to mobilize the Albatross to patrol the Pacific Ocean in search of the unknown airship, codenamed "Ares", but was attacked while at anchor at Hawaii. The HADES bomber squadrons were wiped out by UNIPF interceptors, but managed to land multiple strikes on the Albatross. As a result, the ship's VTOL systems were damaged to the point of being inoperable, and its catapult systems suffered heavy damage. Meanwhile, HADES fighters staged an assault on the Singaporean Space Elevator. UNIPF forces arrived a day later to assist local defenders at the Space Elevator, as well as rescue the Secretary-General of the United Nations at the site. Singaporean special forces, aided by the UNIPF fighters, managed to land and evacuate the Secretary-General, but were then shot down by a swarm of drones. Shortly after, the Ares arrived in the region, forcing the UNIPF to order a retreat for the time. Though unable to seize the entire Space Elevator due to internal security forces, HADES soldiers did take control of the communications center, and uploaded a virus into it that stunted the global satellite network. As a result, real-time communications between nations became bogged down heavily, limiting the response time to HADES attacks. Meanwhile, UNIPF forces became scattered by the myriad request for aid, preventing them from deterring attacks by HADES elsewhere. Over the course of January, the UNIPF preformed strikes against HADES bases in Mexico, while local forces in South America, East Asia, Southeast Asia, and the Middle East battle against HADES incursions. During this time, Mobius One returned to UNIPF service after a short period of leave, causing HADES to send an ace squadron, Traverser Unit, to assassinate him during a flight. Fortunately, Mobius One fought off Traverser One and returned to UNIPF headquarters in Japan. On January 24th, HADES launched an airship along with a massive fleet and multiple air squadrons to occupy Los Angeles. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that this airship was a different class than Ares, carrying heavier weaponry than its alternate. This airship, codenamed "Poseidon", destroyed the defensive fleet outside Los Angeles, allowing HADES to begin a ground invasion of the United States. Meanwhile, HADES forces had succesfully occupied multiple oil facilities in Saudi Arabia and Egypt, strengthening their regional position greatly. Following these series of defeats, the UNIPF chose to pursue HADES targets independently, placing Mobius One in command of the UNIPF Sigil Squadron and tasking him with stalling HADES's war effort. The united squadron's efforts resulted in the destruction of HADES Atlantic fleet in the Arctic, along with their massive sea-based headquarters nearby. As a result, HADES was temporarily left leaderless and unable to put united strategies in place. Meanwhile, a UNIPF squadron assisted US special forces in rescuing a HADES defector in the besieged city of Seattle, who then presented information on the HADES airships to the allied forces. After a meeting between UNIPF, US, Russian, and European military leaders, the allied forces chose to use the SENTINEL orbital defense battery in Kenya to strike down the airships, bringing the war to an end. On February 9th, Mobius One arrived to aid allied forces in defending the turret network from a massive HADES land invasion. HADES ground forces were annihilated, but managed to damage defending forces and the turret network, giving the Ares enough time to arrive and destroy the battery. With no other option, the allied ground forces chose to fire the turret at point blank range, destroying the Ares with a single shot but overloading the network's systems. Though suffering heavy casualties, the allied forces were victorious, leaving HADES with only the Poseidon, which was occupied with guarding the Space Elevator. With HADES no unable to use an airship offensively, allied forces began sweeping counter attacks against HADES, culminating with UNIPF air forces and the US military working to liberate Los Angeles from HADES control, freeing the city on February 16th. Additionally, US forces besieged the HADES strongholds within Saudi Arabia, JASDF squadrons destroyed an incoming sea invasion, and UNIPF units began to ready the UNIPF Phoenix for a counterattack on the Space Elevator. However, the Traverser Unit launched a strike on radar facilities in Russia, the United States, and China, crippling allied communications. As a result, the UNIPF was forced to delay their counteroffensive until allied command could choose the next course of action. Finally, on March 3rd, allied command chose to launch a massive united attack on HADES main strongholds in order to cripple the organization. The targets chosen were the HADES submarine-carrier Neptune in the Arctic, the contested island of Guam and its newly-built space center, the HADES-held Shanghai and its hidden drone factory, and the HADES secondary command center in western Russia. The united offensive was a major success, but resulted in high casualties including the UNIPF Phoenix, which was destroyed by a drone swarm on its approach to Shanghai. Following Guam's capture, the allies used its space center to launch a new communications satellite for its final offensive. Fearing that HADES may take some sort of desperate measure if left alone too long at its final stronghold, the Space Elevator, the allies launched a massive air, land, and sea offensive into Singapore on March 21st. Russian marines entered the city, attacking anti-air facilities near the harbor and atop occupied buildings. UNIPF, US, UK, Russian, French, and Japanese air forces launched a united attack in order to reclaim the skies from HADES air forces, allowing US naval forces to safely enter the harbor. Shortly after, the Poseidon arrived, wreaking havoc on allied ships and fighters, protected from attack by the Space Elevator beaming energy to its shield systems. With no other options, the remaining allied forces in the Space Elevator, who had barricaded themselves in the upper levels, rushed HADES forces in the defense management sector of the Elevator. Though losing the majority of their forces, the allied soldiers took over then sabotaged the Poseidon shield being provided by the Space Elevator, giving Mobius One the opportunity to destroy it once and for all. Before the allies could celebrate, however, the Traverser Unit's two remaining pilots arrived, using advanced fighters salvaged from Area 51 wreckage and using Martian technology. The two planes attack allied forces ruthlessly, forcing a temporary withdraw. A day later, Mobius One and the remaining allies returned to stop whatever the two aces were planning. The allies succesfully shot down Traverser One's wingman, forcing the leader to suddenly fly into an opening within the space elevator, causing Mobius One to give change. Upon analysis, the allies realized Traverser One's goal was to detonate his unstable engine inside the Space Elevator's shaft, causing the structure to fall apart from the base. The resultant debris would have destroyed most if not all of Earth's satellites, and rained destruction across the globe, but fortunately Mobius One managEra of Peaceo shoot down the rogue ace, ending both their battle and the greater HADES Uprising. Post-HADES Era Following the HADES Uprising, the UNIPF agreed to a reduction in size treaty with the UN in exchange for greater independence in 2013, transitioning to the IPF. As the International Peacekeeping Force, they had a greater freedom in the operations they undertook, no longer having to request permission from the UN Security Council to preform operations. To deal with the new terms involving their reduced size, the IPF focused on reforming their ranks from being an army of peacekeepers into becoming an elite collection of task forces and mobile units with specialized goals. Their largest loss was in their main peacekeeping division, which was reduced from several brigades of troops with armored vehicles into a few battalions. In 2015, the International Peacekeeping Force intervened in a battle between the High Guardians and Martian terrorists, arriving before the national guard in hopes of arresting both sides. Negotiations fell through when one of the Guardians continued firing on the Martians, inciting the peacekeepers to attempt to subdue both sides with lethal force. The group managed to escape, causing some in the UN to criticize the ability of the independent IPF. Operation: White Rivers By 2016, the IPF had finished preparations for a secretive operation to be undertaken in the Caribbean: sending in Task Force 86 to the islands of Tropico in order to destabilize the cartel that had taken hold of the government. Though under no obligation to do so, Supreme Commander General Erection chose to inform the UN Security Council of the operation, in hopes of fostering goodwill between the two organizations. The Security Council seemed hesitant about the nature of the mission, but did not attempt to convince Erection to stand down. Afterwards, Erection returned to Japan to finalize the preparations for Operation: White Rivers. Shortly after, nine teams from Task Force 86, each around four to six members in size, inserted into various Tropican islands in order to undertake their own missions independently. The teams all had the ultimate goal of destroying the Tropican Cartel, but each had their own secondary goal as well. Teams Alpha, Beta, Ceti, and Delta were responsible for directly hindering Cartel operations, primarily by sabotaging their supplies and freeing captive members of the anti-Cartel militia. Echo team was tasked with infiltrating Paraíso Verde in order to collect intelligence on the Cartel's leadership. Teams Katana, Switchblade, and Rapier focused on assassinating or capturing VIPs in the Cartel or corrupt government members. Finally, Ghost team was responsible for multiple different missions, as well as finding evidence of human rights violations by the Cartel and government. Tropico, being a collection of islands, had both advantages and disadvantages for infiltration by Task Force 86. The separation of the islands meant the Cartel was spread thin, and that the IPF had multiple routes to infiltrate and extract operatives by sea. However, even the main islands were relatively small and had become fairly populated, reducing the amount of countryside that offered "dead zones" where Task Force members could hide out for extended periods of time. As a result, individual teams generally only had one or two safe spots they could reliably use as their base of operations, meaning they would have no options but to evade indefinitely or retreat from the island if their bases were discovered. Despite this, the operation was agreed to be within the scope of the IPF's ability, and the nine teams were inserted into their designated islands on April 9th. In the initial few weeks, the teams undertook very little in the way of operations, instead simply scouting out their respective operational zones and establishing their hideouts. As the IPF's Specialized Intelligence Division had already negotiated an alliance with the local militias, some teams chose to hide alongside them until they could establish their own bases. The operations of the teams, aided by the militia and the Division, were fairly subtle for over the first month, as they were under orders to avoid detection at all cost until the teams could relay enough information to formulate a strategy back to the Division. By May 23rd, the Division had finished analyzing the first wave of intel acquired on the ground, and decided to begin executing the strategies devised by their agents and approved by General Erection. Though the operation was still considered covert, the Task Force command and the Division felt comfortable enough in their knowledge of the islands and the Cartel's operations to order the teams to begin pursuing aggressive strategies. Early missions were largely unnoticed by Cartel leadership, due to their minor targets (such as arms convoys and ketamine deposits) as well as the fact that Cartel underbosses were generally discouraged from taking their problems to major bosses in fear of seeming weak. This changed, however, on May 29th when Switchblade team assisted the militia cell of the Carta Blanca island in assassinating Alejandro Ermin, the major boss of the Cartel's mercenaries. Though most blamed the militia at first, the elusive Cartel Mafioso seemed to believe that the attack was too precise and methodical to be their doing. Over the course of June, Task Force 86 and the Militia scored a string of key victories on the outer islands of Tropico, while the forces on the inner islands kept their activities restrained to reconnaissance and support to avoid detection by the well-armed and numerous Cartel elite enforcers. During this time, Ghost team was highly successful in finding evidence of the government's war crimes against the Militia, which would eventually be presented by the IPF to the world in order to force nations to place sanctions on Tropico's government. By early July, the operation seemed to be going well, with many outer islands having been siezed by the Militia, now having united into the Tropican Liberation Front. Operations in the inner islands were still minor, but had progressed beyond simple observation. On July 10th, Katana team and a team of TLF soldiers launched a raid on a Cartel meeting being held at a private church, disguised as a normal Sunday gathering. With the element of surprise on their side, the raid was an extraordinary success, ending with the capture of nine Cartel VIPs including the regional boss Jesus Francis. The only allied casualty was the result of one of the Katana operators, having sprained his ankle while bursting through the stained glass windows of the church. After the operation, Katana team handed off the captives to the rebels with the exception of Jesus, who was extracted along with the team to an IPF safehouse in the Dominican Republic. Due to the high profile nature of the operation, the Division ordered all Task Force teams to lay low indefinitely to avoid the inevitable flare up of Cartel activity. The Rapier, Delta, and Echo teams were ordered to prepare for extraction by the IPF, due to their being the innermost located teams. Technology IPF units are armed with state-of-the-art military technology, most often reverse-engineered by fallen Martian weapons or occasionally based off imported alien designs. Thanks to the Singaporean Space Elevator enabling interplanetary trade, the IPF has been able to continually near the technology level of the Martians, but its research into spacecraft is still limited. ISW-03 Micromissle Based off a Martian design, the Independent Separation Warhead Model 03 is a far smaller missile than normally carried by fighter jets. They can be carried in far greater amounts than normal missiles, at the cost of a reduced firing distance, and can use either a direction fragmentation burst or a direct impact for light or heavy targets respectively. DTEW-9 Tactical Laser Laser technology has been continually in testing since the first Martian invasion in the 1930s, but little viable success was achieved until the early 2000s. After importing a cache of Venusean weaponry, weapons development labs managed to use designs from both planets' weaponry, creating a viable laser weapon for Earth forces. The Direct Target Energy Weapon class has produced multiple weapons of different utility, but the Model 09 is the most recognizable. It can fire a laser beam for a few seconds across a battlefield, using high output fire that allows the beam to hit whatever the pilot can target with a hit delay of milliseconds. However, its high output limits the amount of times it can be used in a single engagement. DTEW-21 Pulse Laser The ultimate result of Earth's continual research into energy weapons, the DTEW-21 is a aircraft-mounted laser weapon that can fire semi-automatically or automatically, and is capable of doing great damage to almost any target. It uses less energy per shot than the DTEW-9, allowing faster firing and more volleys before recharge is needed, but this results in a reduced range and speed compared to its sustained fire counterpart. UNIPF Albatross The flagship of the International Peacekeeping Force's fleet is the Albatross, an internationally designed aircraft carrier built primarily by the United States, Japan, and Russia. It is armed with the latest technology available, including anti-ship railguns, laser-based point defense systems, and a light energy shield. Most notable, however, is its VTOL capability, allowed by a mix of primarily Martian-based designs, with various other alien influences. It can hover above and secure a region for several hours, and travel to any hot zone in the world within 38 hours. The UNIPF Phoenix was planned to be refitted for similar capabilities, but it was destroyed before this could happen. SENTINEL Orbital Defense Network Built in the mid-90s by an international coalition, the SENTINEL network is a collection of 5 sites of strategic railguns capable of targeting vessels that invade through the atmosphere. The network did minimal damage to Infi-Knight's fleet in 2005, as they were deprived of satellite targeting data, and by the time of communications restoration any remaining targets were too close to civilian area for firing to be allowed. As a backup to satellite targeting, each SENTINEL site now has a small drone armada capable of supersonic flight that relay information back to their site. The SENTINEL battery in Kenya was used against the HADES airship Ares in 2012, destroying it instantly. Units of the International Peacekeeping Force Air Force * Mobius Squadron (United States of America) ** F-22 Raptor x1 ** Commander: Mobius One Probably the most famous IPF unit, Mobius Squadron is in fact only one extremely skilled pilot, who is often credited for the majority of the IPF's success in airborne combat. Mobius One retired from his career as a fighter pilot in 2015, and transitioned into a training role for new IPF recruits. * Warlock Squadron (United States of America) ** F-16 Fighting Falcon x8 ** Commander: Trent Garmin Warlock Squadron is one of the IPF's oldest units, and have seen combat in multiple theaters of war thanks mainly to their experience and versatility. They saw the highest amount of sorties for a single squadron during the Third Martian Invasion. * Sigil Squadron (United States of America) ** F-15C Eagle x6 ** Commander: Tyrell Devinson (2012) Sigil Squadron was created shortly before the HADES Uprising to primarily act in an interception and reconnaissance role, to be used in the event of another sattelite blackout scenario. During the HADES Uprising, they were partnered with Mobius One for the majority of the conflict, losing Col. Devinson in the fighting. * Cerberus Squadron (United States of America) ** F-15E Strike Eagle x4 ** Commander: Yvonne Carter Cerberus Squadron was originally a USAF unit that was "poached" by the IPF, being transferred to the latter's command with no change in unit structure. Cerberus saw combat primarily in East Africa and the Middle East against HADES bases and oil facilities, and suffered minimal damage thanks to their extreme competence as a team. * Omega Sqaudron (Canada) ** JAS 39 Gripen x4 ** Commander: Michell Browne Omega Squadron primarily operated as an aggressor squadron in training exercises, or less often escorting VIPs over the North Atlantic. Their only notable operation is the escort of HADES informants from Los Angeles to an IPF base in Canada. * Rapier Squadron (United Kingdom) ** Eurofighter Typhoon x4 ** Commander: Alan Trentsworth Rapier Squadron was a minor squadron, tasked with the interception of hostile targets over Western Europe and the Atlantic Ocean, which saw no major conflict during the HADES Uprising. They later distinguished themselves during the Battle of London during Infi-Knight's Invasion, working with RAF forces to rout Martian fighters. * Claymore Squadron (United Kingdom) ** F-117 Nighthawk x6 ** Commander: Olivia Hammond Claymore Squadron is notable for being one of few units to use aircraft from outside their native country. They were specialized in strategic suprise attacks on enemy bases, including the destruction of a HADES drone factory in Italy. They also provided valuable close air support to British troops landing in Martian-occupied France during 2005. * Lightning Squadron (Japan) ** F-15J Eagle x3, F-2B Viper Zero x2 ** Commander: Ashley Shinden Lightning Squadron was primarily tasked with the defense of the IPF General Headquarters located in Japan, and has thus seen numerous attempts by enemies attempting to eliminate IPF leadership in the early stages of war. In times of peace, they are primarily tasked with testing new IPF prototype planes, including what would become the F/A-27X Valkyrie. * Vulture Squadron (Russian Federation) ** Su-34 Fullback x2, Su-35 Flanker-E x2 ** Commander: Dmitiri Belyakov Vulture Squadron was originally the only major Russian unit in the IPF, and thus specialized in both anti-air and anti-ground missions. They were often ignored by IPF leaders until the 2005 Martian Incursion, during which they coordinated with Russian forces to liberate much of the eastern reaches of the country. * Magpie Squadron (Russian Federation) ** MiG-29 Fulcrum x5 ** Commander: Mikhail Tolstoy Magpie Squadron was introduced before the HADES Uprising, to act as an interception unit in Eurasia. They saw numerous minor sorties against HADES scouts over Russia, before being transferred to the joint IPF attack on the HADES facility in Shanghai. Naval Force * Albatross ** Albatross-class VTOL Carrier ** Captain: Andrew K. Garland * Phoenix ** Nimitz-class Supercarrier ** Captain: Rachel Warrington * Artemis Squadron (France) ** Dassault Rafale M x5 ** Captain: Jean-Baptiste Lambert * Black Knight Squadron (United States) ** F-35 Lightning II x4 ** Captain: Vic Hernandez * Longbow Squadron (United States) ** F-14D Tomcat x6 ** Captain: Michael Hawkins * Stinger Squadron (United States) ** F/A-18F Super Hornet x5, EA-18G Growler x1 ** Captain: Miguel Rojas Special Forces * Task Force 86 ** Role: Special Reconnaissance, Counter Narcotics Operations ** Commander: Captain Hugo Martinez ** Area of Operation: Central America, Caribbean ** Motto: "We Own the Night" Task Force 86 is composed primarily of recruits from US special forces including the Navy SEALs, Delta Force, and the Army Rangers. It also has several members recruited from Mexico's Fuerzas Especiales, Brazil's Special Operations Command, Argentina's Amphibious Commandos Group, and to a lesser extent several other Latin American nations' forces. They participated in operations to aid the Tropican Liberation Front against the Tropican Cartel and its puppet government, mainly through providing information about the Cartel's activities to the rebels. * Task Force 91 ** Role: Special Reconnaissance, Direct Action, Hostage Rescue ** Commander: Colonel Richard Marvin ** Area of Operation: East Asia, Southeast Asia, Eurasia ** Motto: "Any Day, Any Night, Any Place" Task Force 91 is composed primarly of recruits from the US Navy SEALs, Russian Spetsnaz, JSDF Special Forces Group, and Korean Special Warfare Command. They were highly involved in finding HADES compounds across Eurasia during the Uprising, and were responsible for capturing the HADES drone factory in Shanghai. They were later deployed to Kazakhstan during the civil war there, and later searched for Martian special forces believed to be aiding the regional separatists. * Task Force 118 ** Role: Direct Action, Crisis Response ** Commander: General Euclides Erection ** Area of Operation: Global Task Force 118 is the IPF's most elite unit, consisting of recruits from every continent on Earth. The unit's activities are largely classified, but their primary purpose is to act as the response to all major threats against Earth. Notably, Mobius One is considered an agent of Task Force 118, and its operations are supervised almost solely by the Supreme Commander of the International Peacekeeping Force. The group is also actively creating programs to train soldiers to fight in space, in anticipation of an inevitable fourth conflict with Mars.Category:Organizations Category:Heroes